


So It Goes

by film_isastory



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Humor, Couch Sex, Desk Sex, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Oral Sex, Peaky Blinders - Freeform, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, arthur shelby - Freeform, tommy shelby - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:07:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21678742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/film_isastory/pseuds/film_isastory
Summary: Through the late drunken night at another Shelby’s party, your friend Charlotte challenges you (Rose) with a game to kiss another fella for the night. Though, with a kiss to a foreign man comes with consequences at the bare of Tommy Shelby’s hands.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Original Female Character(s), Tommy Shelby/Reader, Tommy Shelby/You
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	1. PART I

The base rattled the chandelier and the overdramatic decor glistened throughout the room. As your eyes scanned over the sea of people who are carelessly and mindlessly chatting, - whilst grinding their bodies to the sound of the beat. 

It was as if it came out of a film scene, the noise heightened the surroundings. The loud soundtrack set in the background allured the room in a frenzy mood amongst people’s skin.  
The women’s jewelled dresses and the men’s well-fitted 3 suit piece have paced the evening of a luxurious party - in a way it was intimate despite the number of people. 

As the alcohol has for hours set into their bloodstream - it has equal to the amount of smoke and snow that are littered on the dark-brown hardwood floor and wood-stained tables.  
You found herself laying against the decorative panel wall, swaying your body to the sound that continues to send a vibration to your bones, - not paying attention to your companion’s voice.  
“Ow”, your subtle voice yelped. The back of a hand slapped to the side of your ribs, almost knocking the hue-silver coloured glass drink out of your hand. 

“Are you paying attention to me?”, her feminine British accent raised with a touch of annoyance. 

“Yes”, your London accent followed with a hiss under your breath, adjusting the almost spilled wine in within the grasp of your fresh-coated fingernails. 

“Really? What did I just say?”, as her physique rose from the panel wall; her right hand on her hip and her left holding a lit cigarette. A touch of attitude lingered over her lips, while her brown eyes narrowed and her nose flared with displeasure. 

She comments, “Rose”, she sighs nonchalantly, “He keeps staring at you”, her eyes set on yours. 

As Charlotte’s physique fades away from view, your sapphire eyes lay upon the man who has kept his eyes on you throughout the late evening. 

“Are you,” she continues smoking the last end of her cigarette, “Still stringing him along? Poor fellow”, she notes. Your voice chuckled at her comment. Charlotte’s physique continues to lay against the wall, as she undoubtedly tries to rise an answer out of you. 

“Charlotte, there are many women who throw themselves at him, and he can have them all. If anything, men always desire what they cannot have Charlotte, and he will not have me”, your voice states with a shred of dignity that you seem to have left.

Undoubtedly, in this driven, well-known town, you are one of the few who have not succumbed to the liking of Thomas Shelby.

“Well, in return he will not let any man have you, tsk”, she says as if it was common knowledge amongst the town. 

In some ways, it was. 

The thought of being a man’s property sent a spike of aggravation through your veins. It did not help that the sound of the beat rattled against your body only enforcing the inner rage that continues to enlarge at the moment. 

You wanted to deny Charlotte’s claim, but that would be useless you thought. 

In a lot of ways, it would be. 

Considering for the past few months the lack of men courting you is an understatement. 

Your hands around the cold glass tightened slightly as your sight is set upon Tommy Shelby - chit-chatting with a brunette woman at his side. Though this act did not bother you slightly, it was more of the fact that he was able to whore around, while you were knowingly restricted by his commands that he sets around his town.

It was almost as if you were placed in a gold cage - it’s golden bars seemed beautiful and shiny, but as you covered your eyes from the light, again once more it was a jail cell - held hostage by the hands of Tommy.

Though, with his bare hands, he tries to paint your world - a world filled with sunshine, shiny specs of glitter that fills the void of endless parties, expensive linens from the far lands, one too many horses, and paintings that hopes to keep yourself entertained within this dreary town. And yet, with all these specs of glitter that held freely within your hands - you were still encaged and withheld by the liking of a Shelby.

A Shelby that continues to shower yourself with gifts only for you to decline with the leftover hatred that has lingered on your tongue.

Charlotte continues to pest her conversation with utter nothingness, as your mind relentlessly remembers the amount of “no”s that you have said to him, you thought. 

Your eyes escaped Tommy’s appearance, “It’s utterly ridiculous, don’t you think Rose?”, Charlotte asks. You nodded to her comment without knowing what she was alluding to, as your right hand continues to clasp onto the wine, praying the night would end fairly quickly.

Perhaps a meteoroid should interrupt the evening and send this forsaken house in a blazing - once and for all, you thought. 

Charlotte’s sigh escaped from her mouth, all too well knowing that you were not paying attention to her rant. It was only then, your mouth sink to the rear end of the cup drinking the wine.  
“He went down on me”, you uttered, the wine trickling your throat. As if it was a secret you held onto. 

As a matter of fact, it was.  
A harsh cough was heard with a sound of her hand pounding her chest trying to clear the air. 

“Wait - what?”, She whispers harshly. The shock was displayed upon Charlotte’s features. “He-”, your voice interrupted, “No, no”, Charlotte’s left hand holding a cigarette waved aggressively in the air, “I heard you”, she paused, “Wh - how-”, she tries to convey her words.

“I was drunk”, you sipped on your drink - again, “Well, not drunk enough to not remember”, Charlotte sassed, earning your glare at her comment. “We were just caught up in the moment”, Charlotte’s eyebrow raised at your comment, demanding further information. 

You sighed, “I was angry at him, so I yelled, screamed, to then only found myself on his desk legs wide open and his face down below”, rushing your words, again taking longer from the dainty glass that held enough alcohol to seep your inner anxieties. Charlotte’s laugh roared your inner ears, “Shut up”, you say annoyingly. 

“I thought you hate him”, she notes, holding onto the laughter she has left, “Hate is a strong word, perhaps despise, but not hate”, you resort, “As I said, we were caught up in the moment”.  
Charlotte hums to your comment, as she sucks the last bud of her cigarette before putting it down, “So how many times?” She asks innocently. There was a noticeable pause, as Charlotte’s eyes narrowed staring at your gaze, “How many times”, she repeats stubbornly. 

Your throat involuntarily gulps, “Like five or six, I think”, a whisper left your red lips, avoiding her stares. 

Charlotte’s mouth slanted open with shock, “So much for caught up in the moment”, she jokes, whilst taking a sip of her wine. 

“Six - this last week”, You remembered coherently. Immediately, your hand rose to cover your embarrassed and flushed face, whilst adjusting the side-brunette bangs that have grown. The music barely covered the choking sounds that have escaped Charlotte’s dark-lavender lips. 

She continues to choke over her wine, as your lips sent into a slight smirk remembering Tommy’s mouth.

“Oh, for christ’s sake, this past week - six times”, Charlotte says, trying to control her breathing, “Did-did you ever gave him a-”, her question was immediately interrupted, “No”, you harshly comment, “I would never, and have never. I always leave the room before he even voices a word to me”, you pause, “He never even ask or mentions about sex”. 

Charlotte’s body continues to lean against the wall, “Oh,”, “Damn, I want a guy like that”, she chuckles. “A man who gives me oral, yet I don’t have to do shit for him”, she sighs along with another echoing laughter. 

“So”, Charlotte’s left hand immediately land on the wall, as she held her own body away towards to the side, facing your physique, “Have you and Thomas kissed?”, she questions.  
“No”, she sips the wine again. “No kissing, no sex, he gives you anything you want, yet you don’t want it nor ask for it, except oral sex, pfft”, she laughs. Your hand immediately slapped Charlotte’s forearm, “I do not”, she says, “So, it’s not consensual?”, Charlotte smirks lingered, as your lips smacked in annoyance knowing she was right. “Oh, wait you were caught up in the moment..”, Charlotte says, as she winks provoking your tongue. 

In the end, you only rolled your eyes to diffuse her naughty comments. 

“You’ve been breaking hearts and toying with older guys, yet you don’t want Tommy?”, Charlotte questioned, almost pleased and surprised at your resentments.  
“Ah, they are just playthings for me to use”, you say, as your hand plays with the stem of the wine glass. 

“Or you’re just scared”, Charlotte states. Your eyes involuntarily rolled at her comment. Perhaps, if responding would reassure within the deep caverns that you held a certain emotion - not entirely sure what kind of feeling - but a feeling that is too delicate. 

“I think, Tommy, knows”, you state, while your eyes glance upon his long frame with his buttoned-up dark grey vest, and his light-blue eyes capturing the woman’s attention.  
“Knows that he is a play-thing”, Charlotte states. “Yes”, you comment. 

“Yet, he’s not illiterate, dumb, and he still chases your beating heart - how cute”, Charlotte voice echoes with a laced of annoyance, “Maybe”, she pause, grabbing a wine glass from a waiter in passing, “He thinks he can tame you”, she chuckles, “Like, a horse, you know. Perhaps, he can ride you, maybe that will tame you”, Charlotte’s sultry comment with her eyebrow raised flirtatiously sent you into a row of laughter, “Oh, my - how am I accompanied by you, how are you my friend, really”, you joke.

“What are you going to do with him?”, Charlotte’s head nods in his direction, both of your eyes were set upon him until Tommy’s blue ones looked up in your direction,  
“Oh shit”, Charlotte muttered, looking away, you followed. 

Both of your awkward chuckles filled your ears, as you continued to ignore the feeling of Tommy’s stare.

“Don’t kill the messenger”, Charlotte pauses as she took a sip of her wine, “Though, apparently I heard from a little birdie that Tommy has not keen liking to any other women since you set foot into town”, Charlotte remarks, with her eyes in awe. 

You slightly narrowed your eyes, as your features proceed to forgo the information at your disposal. Your sapphire eyes immediately look upon Tommy, as he continues to chat within his accompanied people. Admiring from afar, his structured jaw, high cheekbone pairing with his narrowed piercing blue eyes that seemed too god-like, or evil - you couldn’t decide.  


A devil disguised as an angel. A beautiful angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: film-isastory


	2. PART II

As the night neared, the chatter has increased in volume, the room has been filled, and carried away with people, either into the array of endless hallways, notched into the bedrooms to fulfill their sexual desires, or chatting and smoking outside in the main garden of the house. 

In the following hours, as the moon appeared high in the night sky, you and Charlotte have niched your drinking onto another level.

“Wait-what is the challenge again?” you asked with a slight hiccup as the wine has seeped into your organs disarraying your motions. 

“The next guy who walks into the room - kiss him”, Charlotte states, “Ah, fuck”, you whisper underneath your breath. It was not the challenge itself that bothered you, it was the fact that Tommy has left the room, half past ago, and if he walks in once more, you will have to press your lips against his - that alone sent a parallel of annoyance, an urge to run away at once.  
Like you always do, your mind taunts silently.

Both of your eyes set upon the french door frame heavily, curious as to who will be the fella who walks in - while Charlotte is praying to the Gods that Tommy is the one who brisks in - just for entertainment purpose. You were clutching to your fourth glass of wine, already sending a mere of glare to Charlotte’s presence.

There he was. 

“Yes”, you hiss. “Shit”, Charlotte states, slapping her own thigh in displeasure. 

A tall man, in a black vest, high waisted pants with a grey belt paired with two-tone sports oxford shoes. 

In fact, you and Charlotte have never seen this man before or this specific clothing style in the rear end of Birmingham. 

Both of you eyed the man in suspicion, eyebrows raised, as he was brunette, chocolate eyes, and with a matching smile, - he greets his company. 

“I’ve never seen him”, Charlotte questions to herself, as you hum in response. 

“He must be new”, you state, “He has to be”, Charlotte responds. 

It took only a matter of seconds as both of you hear the man’s voice, immediately your eyes grew in size when his accent is foreign.

“American”, Charlotte states. “Oh my heavens, fuck you. Why you always get the best fellas?” Charlotte hisses while chugging her wine. 

“You can get seconds if you want”, you joke, as you step forward, “Wait”, charlotte quickly grasp onto your forearm, 

“What?”, you question, your eyes continued to linger on the foreign man, but your body facing Charlotte, 

“Is Tommy even aware of his presence? He knows everyone. He might do something to this fella”, even Charlotte questioned herself. 

“Do what?” you question, rolling your eyes, “He’s never done anything with any guys I have messed with”, you state, adding a scoff. 

“Well, he hasn’t caught you”, Charlotte notes, “Yet”,

“What are you going to do? Tell him?”, you question narrowing your eyes, 

“No, I wouldn’t do that, but if Tommy catches you - you know well enough what he will do to that fella”, Charlotte states her worries - since Charlotte has had first-hand experiences within their family - in a lot of ways set an uneasy tone within her skin - much more to your understanding. 

It was not the fact, that it was a public party with a harmless challenge - unbeknownst to Thomas, nonetheless it was the precise idea that the man is an American - a foreign man that Rose can easily go with, to and far away from the rear end of Birmingham - that itself would not stand well enough within Tommy’s chambers, Charlotte thought. 

Perhaps, it was the conviction of endless charades of linens and jewelry or the endless extravagant parties that is dressed to the nines - again the specs of glitter that freely landed in your hands was a familiar conviction that this was a life in a never-ending circle placed by Tommy’s demise - perhaps that alone sent three words escaping your red-coated lips, 

“Fuck the Shelbys”, you state to Charlotte, letting your hand out of her grasp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: film-isastory


	3. PART III

The music has now died down to a slow vibration from another room - a wall separating from the people who are dancing and gyrating their bodies. As the far night has darkened heavily, the white clouds have flown out and the wolves in the far land are howling for meat - Charlotte glances from the glass window ignoring the wolves’ echoes as her brown eyes set upon Rose and the American man chatting. 

In passing to any other, it would have seemed like a harmless conversation - yet as Charlotte has known her for a few months - she recognizes Rose’s baiting trap. Every few moments, she is amused by the amount of light flirtatious comments that she sends to his way - the American man would blush.

“Come on”, Charlotte mutters beneath her breath, just kiss and be done with him, she thought. The passing hour has been filled and yet, Rose has still not fulfilled her challenged - perhaps it is the idea that Rose loves to play with her toy for a little too long, it’s foreign and new, Charlotte thought. 

Though, Charlotte is eminently impressed of and admire Rose’s relentless personality - it is within the fact that perhaps, that alone will send her into trouble. 

As Charlotte continues to gaze at the double french door - the yellow lighting creeping and fading in and out of view as people pass the frame door. 

For any fella with a dark-grey suit walks in - it set Charlotte into a quicken motion either standing up with intentions to jump at Rose’s rescue or immediately frozen within her faux chair afraid. Nonetheless, none have been him. 

Tonight, we have been blessed with the lucky stars, Charlotte thought. 

Rose continued to drown herself with the expensive wine - as Charlotte again gazes at their interaction, their feet are now facing each other, while their bodies are forward-leaning - not too close for comfort, but enough that could raise suspicion if the right ally of the Shelbys are looking. 

It was only then that one of Shelby’s allies that were in midst of a conversation with his men that Charlotte recognized, though, could not pinpoint in distant memory, kept gazing towards Charlotte. At first, out of confusion, as she kept staring in a certain direction. 

Just then, his sight followed Charlotte’s eyes to Rose, and an unfamiliar man, he could not recognize. He’s not one of the Shelbys nor his accent was from the land of Birmingham.  
American, he thought in confusion. 

At first, he narrowed his suspicion to only glance away until he noted that Rose’s palm has landed on his knee, slowly grazing upwards to his thigh. 

His eyes immediately flung back to Charlotte’s, as hers widen, with a touch perplex written on her features - Charlotte could feel the man’s sight on her, as she looked from Rose to Shelby’s ally, only to looking away pretending as if it was complete, and utterly nothing - in fact, acting as if she did not just see Rose touching the man’s thigh in public. 

Fuck, she thought, as she chugged the wine slowly, yet nervously. This was too ballsy, Charlotte’s mind taunted her. 

Perhaps, they would be able to get away with it if the room was crowded to the brim, though it has slipped both of their minds that one of Shelby’s men already could be walking ‘bout within this room as opposed to the main garden or kitchen. 

The man continued to chat amongst acquaintances - at first Charlotte thought in hope that he did not see or choose to ignore and not bring the baring of bad news to Tommy - perhaps he’s half-blind or couldn’t give two-shits - her mind tried to reason. 

All of her assumptions were shot down as the man dismissed his peers and immediately gazed - detective-like between Rose and the American man. 

For fuck’s sake, open your eyes, Rose, Charlotte exclaimed angrily in thought - her sight notices how the man neared yet casually walked by them, trying to eavesdrop in their conversation.  
Go up and interrupt their conversation! Charlotte’s mind screamed at her and just was as she was about to, on her heels Charlotte was - it was too late. 

In a matter of seconds from only a few words he overheard from their conversation - it seemed to only confirm his suspicion - immediately his shoes strutted out of the room, dimming the yellow lighting fading in and out of view.

“Fuck”, Charlotte’s voice whispered. Her heels silently echoed gracefully enough to not raise awareness among the small crowd within the room, but enough that Rose’s face turned to see Charlotte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: film-isastory


	4. PART IV

Your sapphire eyes notice the way Charlotte’s eyes screamed at you - what for? You did not know, but in a matter of seconds, Charlotte’s presence sent you and James, the American man standing up to welcome her. 

“And who is this fine Lady?”, his New York accent slipped in - only for Charlotte to ignore him.

“He’s coming”, Charlotte says, not bothering to whisper as if the American man would even understand the context of her reference.

Confusion is immediately written all over your face, as your eyes slightly narrowed in question. You were about to comment until she interrupted you, 

“One of his men was watching you and him”, Charlotte gazed disgustingly towards James, who is in the land of bewilderment - not knowing what was going on, yet it was entertaining enough.  
“I don’t know how long he was watching you, but enough, that he walked right past you only to literally march the hell out of here”, Charlotte hissed with her left hand slapping her thigh out of annoyance, shock, and nervousness all bundled.

“And where did you think he went?”, James asked nonchalantly, with amusement in his eyes, not knowing of the man who they are speaking of. 

“Fucking bloody shut up”, Charlotte answered with a twinge of hiss that sent your teeth from biting your inner lips withholding the laughter that it is threatening to escape - almost shocked at her dismay, but yet aware of her short-temper.

“If I were you, I would run while I can”, Charlotte’s comment sent him into confusion, as he tilts his head in disorientation. While, your intake was to do a double-eye roll in annoyance - “Let’s go, before he comes back with Tommy”, Charlotte whispers whilst grabbing your hand, wanting to escape into any other room, before this one. 

“And where do we go? Run to the hills? Hide behind the numerous horses he bought me?” You questioned Charlotte with amusement laced on your tongue, as your feet start to slowly follows her, “I did not kiss him yet”, your voice announced annoyed with a hinge of drunk laced within your words. 

With that comment, that alone has set a pair of James’ hands-on your wrist, holding you into place. 

Your eyes immediately took upon the situation, Charlotte’s tugging your right forearm, while James’ handheld your left in place, not intending to move forward, but still.  
For a moment, it was a literal tug n’ war, until Charlotte’s hum in annoyance was heard as she sees James’ hand on yours. 

“Wait, you wanted to kiss me?”, his voice filled with innocence and purity at his tongue, as his cheek flared with a light blush. 

This only sends you into a set of giggles, as the wine answered for you.

“Don’t flatter yourself”, Charlotte scoffs. 

You purposely leaned forward, giving him a quick chaste kiss to the lips - though, in a quick motion, your physique was pulled from Charlotte’s hand giving you a short distance away from James’ stature, almost falling to her chest.

Shit, your drunk, Charlotte thought. 

“Let’s go”, she says looking at your drunken haze and confused feature, yet your eyes were gazing at James’.

“Oof”, Charlotte exclaimed, her forehead felt a hard chest, and you felt Charlotte’s elbow digging into your shoulder as she abruptly stops in your direction, almost losing your balance.  
Your head snaps noticing that Charlotte’s stature has confronted a man in front of her, as your eyes set upon - it then only led her to Thomas and Arthur standing right by each other. 

Charlotte rose her head up high seeing Arthur’s revenge-like smirk and his eyes faltered.

Your sapphire gaze led to Tommy’s piercing ones - he stared for a moment, analyzing your expression before his gaze fell down to the appearance of your green-beaded dress, your hand in the grasp of another man. 

It was mere silent - the silent that dreaded your inner chords. It is the fact that since Tommy has stepped forward into this room he has not yet uttered a word, a deep breath he inhaled, but not a word was heard.

A lit cigarette held between his fingers, as his eyes narrows on yours, you held onto his stare as if it was a challenge. Nonetheless, your eyes met his and they stared at each other, alone in this room it felt. 

It was then James’ hand letting go of yours that snapped Tommy out of focus. 

Tommy took another deep breath, “Rose”, he pauses, hesitating whether to take a drag to calm his nerves and short-temper, he didn’t, 

“Did this man kissed you?” He slightly gestures to James, with a noticeable red-coated stain on his lips. You unknowingly took a deep breath matching his, 

“No”, you stated, “I kissed him”, a silent echoed after your words left the lips Tommy is staring at.

At this point, Charlotte’s hand has long left yours whilst both of your fingers played at the glass’ stem. 

A hiccup was echoed. Your hiccup that was due to the amount of alcohol lingering in your system, though you were not exceedingly drunk, it was a line that almost crossed if another drink was handed to you. 

A sigh left Tommy’s lips, as he took his cigarette between his teeth. 

It was hard to tell what was Tommy’s conclusion alluding to in his mind, as you continued to forage analysis of his expression and manner. 

It was nonetheless that Tommy has felt an urge of jealousy that reins within his blood - at the fact that Rose has given this man more attention in the last hour, than for him within 2 to 3 months due to this game of card-sharks played amongst you both, he thought. 

A smoke left his enclosed lips, as his hand covered his eyes in distressed, 

“Send her to bed”, Tommy waves the maid over at his hand, “I don’t want to go to bed Thomas”, your voice challenges him, it did not help that a twinge of attitude was laced on your tongue, that echoed to his ears, unpleasantly. 

“Oh, is this is how it’s going to be, eh?”, He questions with a stern tone. 

Your mouth was only inches of opening until you felt a soft hand grasping your forearm, it was the elderly maid. 

You let out a deep breath, annoyed at Tommy’s presence.

A part of you wanted to scream at him - in some way to relieve the burgeoning tension within you that Tommy has built the cavern walls with the use of his hands. 

Yet, the other part of you defeated your urges and laid your armour down as the battle is left in his hands now. 

Your heels carried your calves, sending good-bye formalities to Charlotte, passing her figure.

Your eyes never leaving his whilst his blue ones stare at your soft features. Your left shoulder brushed harshly against his, purposely trying to throw him off at his feet only earning a soft chuckle leaving his lips. 

He slightly smirks, amused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: film-isastory


	5. PART V

As any usual morning, the first sight of early dawn awoke you, except not today. 

The sound of a crash to the floor awoke to your ears in aghast. Your eyes immediately flung open gazing at the ceiling only to hear another echoed sound to the ground.  
What in the world, your thought questioned. 

You plopped your elbows to the mattress, half disoriented, annoyed, yet confused. Your sight stares at the closed door, waiting for any answer to conclude the noise - but yet, nothing.  
As you were about to lay back onto the sheets hoping it would swallow you wholly into another sleepless dream. Again, another loud crash to the floor was echoed as if it was a ceramic or delicate item smashing into thousand pieces - only different this time, was the following curses and faint yelling whom the voice you recognized. 

Tommy Shelby, your thought answered.

Your sight gazes onto the clock placed on a side table, stamped at 5:16 in the morning. 

Your eyes rolled with a touch of a groan vibrating your throat. It’s too early for this shit, your thought screamed. 

Before you could process at what you intend to do - your feet carried you first before your mind could process. In fact, the rush of annoyance quickly filled to the brim of your veins. As your feet echoed down the dark-lit hallway pacing the hardwood stairs passing the numerous paintings on the wall you loathed, only until your body and ears led to the sound and scene at hand.  
“Isn’t it a bit early to be up at this time?”, Your voice surprised him as he quickly turned from the window he was gazing at. 

Your feet entered his well-open spaced office, noticing the shattered ceramic vases and the glassed whiskey bottle pieces laying on the floor - the liquid seeping through the cracks of the hardwood floor. 

“Well, isn’t that a waste of a drink”, you voiced as your hand gestures to the scene before him. 

As Tommy stood behind his desk, you stood in front - noticing that he was still in his full attire, dark-grey vest from the night before. 

Your hands and forearm immediately crossed in front of your chest, closing your vulnerability of the thin layer of your sleeping garment. 

Your eyes set on his as Tommy gazes your physique, up and down - in return the euphoria within his body heated as his eyes imagined the nakedness that your body carried within the lack of garment you wore. 

“I’m stressed is all”, he mentions nonchalantly. His hands reach for a cigarette that his desk carried. 

“Stressed?”, You questioned with an eyebrow raised. 

He took a deep inhale from the nicotine and followed with an exhale, holding the stick between his thumb and index finger as he pointed it in your direction, as if was an accusation motion,  
“Did you fuck him?”, he questioned. Your eyes set upon the cigarette that was pointed at you as opposed to offering to you, to then the strong stern he held within his angelic eyes. 

Your head tilts to the side, almost appalled, yet at the same time amused to his brazen question. 

“Is this what it is about?”, You teased while your head gestures to the shattered pieces on the floor. 

His feet carry his body around the bend of his desk only to be faced towards you. 

“Rose”, he warns, as you can feel the heat radiating outwards to yours. 

Your tongue grazed over your front teeth, as a tsk sound involuntarily left your lips. 

“No Thomas, I did not fuck him”, your answer slightly pleases him enough, as he slightly nods. 

“Did you want to fuck him”, he questions once more as he took a step forward closing the empty spaced placed between your bodies.

Your lungs took a deep breath inhaling the leftover perfumed scent he carried from his linen clothing, 

Your features soften nonchalantly, in perhaps motion, “Don’t we all have needs, Thomas?”, Your voice fills his ears.

There was a silent, not an uncomfortable silence, but silent that your ears were able to pick up the sound of the clock ticking by, and the creak of the hardwood floors opening up to the morning light. 

His eyes narrow on yours, as he contemplated whether to comment further, nonetheless his voice betrays him, 

“I imagine being shot by a woman hurts the same as being shot by a man. Don’t you think?”, He questions, “Just a bit more shameful perhaps”, he finishes as the cigarette enters the opening of lips. 

“What does that have to say about anything?”, you voiced, confused with his statement. 

“What does it say about a woman? For you?”, He questions, his eyebrows raised in curiosity. 

“To be shot by a man or a woman?”, you asked, as a sigh left your lips. 

He nods as his upper teeth bite on his lower lip, almost distracting your thoughts. 

“Regardless, if it was a man or a woman Tommy, it’s where they target you. Did the women target your heart?”, you say as your index finger is placed on his chest to the location of his heart, “or your balls?”, You surprised him, by quickly grasping onto his cock by the palm of your hand. A hiss escaped his lips as a noticeable tremble pass through the layer of his skin. His cigarette that once held between his teeth now falls to the floor.

“Men tend to target the head, maybe the legs opposed to women they like the heart, the gut. They like to watch them bleed”, your voice pauses, as the brisk of your palm lets go of his balls. 

“Though, for you Tommy, if I bleed, you would be the last to know.” 

The clock ticks again as the silence fills the void space between you and Tommy. 

He hums in response as he forcefully regains his posture.

He reaches for your hand, at first out of instinct you pull back, only for him to strengthen his hold of your palm within his. You can feel the mixture of soft, yet calloused. 

“Do you know where you have been targeting your gun?”, He asks as he plays with your delicate fingers.

Your head tilt in confusion, as he places the palm of your hand onto his chest, covering with his, placed on his beating heart, 

“Your heart?”, Your eyebrow raised, “Is it broken?”, You jokingly questioned. 

“Shattered”, the vulnerability echoes in his voice. 

As if the pieces fell and the stars slowly aligned into place fitting their sharp edges within one another. It was then where you felt the armour you both wore fell onto the hollow ground, and the guns holstered at our sides are lowered, left behind and the white flag is raised between us. 

He surrenders, your thought voiced. As you did.

The palm of his hand that once rested on yours grabbed by the base-back of your neck, your hand pushed at his chest. Though his strength was stronger than yours, his face leaned in, as his body hovered over yours. Almost engulfing you at once. 

You both can feel the urge of desire radiating between yourself and Tommy, a line being crossed at this moment - a line that once separated the barriers of your liking and Tommy’s. A line that has for a few months kept everything at bay, at a distance - to only now the line being crossed has increased the delicate threshold for if the break of his hands or yours would be the beginning and end of everything. 

As you surrendered to push his against his torso, you can feel the buttons of his vest grazed against your thin garments, as he feels the sheer nakedness of your body he desires.

Your hand graze upward, the tenderness of your fingertips reached and feel the end of his shaven hair as his lips are mere inches from yours - hovering.

“Do you want to stop?”, He questions as his blue piercing eyes see right through yours.  
“No”, you whispered. 

“So it goes”, he states as his tongue coats his lip leaving a glossed appearance.

The lungs withheld your breath as his lips are placed on yours. The feeling of two lips moulding into one another felt as if a thin veil was placed between and tethered within the wind pulled back, forth, and intertwined amongst it all.

Your tongue breached beyond his lips first, as he quickly followed. Your hand that was once placed at the end of his shaven hair are now pulling at his waistcoat, unbuttoning the striped shirt beneath, as he let it fall from his arms to the floor. Your hands feeling the nakedness of his torso.

You can feel the slight tremble within his hands as it reaches once again within the strands of your hair. His lips continue to capture your tongue as you feel the slight graze of his teeth followed with a groan he emits from his throat. 

The heat rises between your body and his - only heightening the sexual affection - he hums in satisfaction as he can feel your fingertips loosening his blue patterned tie that falls within the palm of your hands. 

“Fuck”, he whispers harshly against your lips. As the uncontrollable heavy breathing are escaping both of your lips, trying to regain any air left.

As the tie slips from your hand your palm pushes his torso as his hind legs meet the front of his desk. Your sapphire eyes heavily gazed through his eyes as his irises grow and the saliva within his mouth gulped nervously as he watches you preying him. 

Your hand guides his placing them right onto the edge of the table. As your lips grazed onto the side of his neck placing wet-tongued-kiss, nipping at the skin, down to his collar bone.  
He watches the way how your lips grazed towards the center of his chest, gazing on how the graze of your teeth nips at his freckled skin. As you noticed his breathing increased, his right hand instinctively held onto your hips, while his left onto the edge of his desk for reinforcement due to his unbalanced posture.

Your tongue flattens over his abdomen as it slowly, but tortuously reach to the lower end of his stomach. Your fingers unbutton his trousers as he stares the way your body is below him - so gracefully, yet seductively dangerous. 

Your fingers strengthen against its tremble and exposure at his waist - pulling the trousers down to his knees exposing his undergarments.

Teasing is the art of seduction - in a lot of ways many women and men tease to lure in the heart of their capture and you weren’t any different. As your fingers slowly ghosted over his erected clothed garment, the feeling send a wave of shudder through his skin. You can hear the shallow breath he takes as your mouth hovers over the cloth concealing his erection. He wanted no more than for your tongue to graze over his skin - as for the endless nights where he wraps his own did not satisfy him for it was not your hands around him. 

Shit, he thought. 

A number of curses run through his mind as the brazen of his knuckles holds onto the edge of his desk, grasping tightly enough to not fall forward from the overwhelming pleasure.  
Just then the touch of your fingertips grabs the band of his undergarment, slowly pulling it below down to where his trousers lay. 

The exposed air sends a flutter of chill to his skin as Tommy’s lips are clamped by his teeth - trying to harbour any noise that threatens to escape.  
Nonetheless, a groan is loose from his lips. 

Your right-hand grasp onto the base of his cock as your tongue slides upwards to the head - your left hand holding the back of his thigh to secure yourself from losing balance.  
The motion of your hand continues to graze upwards and down loosening and strengthen its tug. You can feel his pre-cum entering your mouth leaving a thin coat over your tongue as you sucked off his head.

The feel of his right hand is laid gently over your head trying to not pull at the roots of your hair as his pleasure is being worked into overdrive. 

A few groans and moans continue to escape past his lips as they fill your ears. The room is silent though the sound of his voice filled the brim of the four walls.  
While your hand continues to coax the motion of his shaft - Tommy can feel the build of his release threatening at his threshold.

“Sto-”, another groan interrupted his speech - the tightness of your hand almost threw him off the steeped cliff.

He strokes the side of your face entering through the strands of your hair, “Stop, I’m”, he chokes, holding in a grunting sound, “I’m going to cum, if you keep using your tongue like that”, he whispers harshly. 

Your tongue left his head hanging as your hand use its last stroke and tug at the base, as your sight can see his bare white knuckles holding onto the edge of his desk once more. 

As your feet rises your body to where you can see his body half laying on the desk and other half trying to re-posture any remaining balance he has left - which to say he struggled to not fall to the succumb of your hands and your warm mouth. 

His gaze stared at your blushed cheeks and the red stain developed over your lips, as your sapphire eyes continued to look through his - the specs of blue interchanging in size due to the increased sexual desire.

You stood before him, catching your breath, as his lungs gave out - his shallow breaths continue to overcome the sound of the room. 

As another form of seduction, your tongue slowly grazed over your lips as you can taste the leftover cum placed on your tongue. His mouth slacks slightly open in agape - he can feel your taunt and tease displayed on your lips as a smirk delves onto your features. 

“You know what you are doing to me, aren’t you?”, He questions with a slight amusement displayed on his face.

Your smirk turns into a genuine smile, as you took a step forward enclosing his personal space, your fingers brush and tightens his shaft slowly. “Does it make up for the moans I hear in the night? Do you please yourself like this?” You mimic his hand strokes, as another moan falls from his lips, 

“Do you?”, you whisper. “Fuck, no”, he whines. “So, is this better, no?”, He nods slightly in response to your question. 

“Much better”, he comments. 

A chuckle vibrates your throat as your hand leaves his shaft. Your hand immediately grasp onto his forearm and guiding him to an armless lounge chair placed amongst the other furniture in his office. 

He sits on the soft-cushioned chair as your mind combs back through the memory of Tommy declaring to purchase certain furniture from the far land - such as Italy and Paris. 

“Come here”, Tommy says with a hoarse whisper. As he pulls your sleepwear tugging your body with towards him. 

“May I?”, he asks as his fingers linger over your thin garment. 

A hum in response you gave, as he pulls the garment down below exposing your naked skin. You followed with your hands pulling at your blouse over your head - the air sends a slight shiver to your peaked nipples. 

Tommy’s hands slowly glide over your exposed backside down your arse to the hind of your thigh pulling your body onto his thighs. 

His eyes continue to thoroughly gaze over your nakedness - memorizing all the beauty marks displayed, the way how your breast are plumped, and the softness of your skin sends him into a carnal craze. 

As your eyes stared at his - you made the first move leaning forward as your lips touched his - it was sensual at first that is until you can feel the shift of his thighs pulling your torso closer to his. As his cock hits your entrance a gasp left your lips breaking the kiss, while a chuckle left his. A teasing chuckle. 

In return, you moved your pelvis forward against his cock - teasing him once again, as he can feel the wetness of your entrance.

A slight groan leaves both of your lips. Your nails are pierced at his shoulders leaving embedded marks. The grinding of your opening against his cock continued - heavily as his hands wrapped tightly at your thighs.

A whine leaves his lips as he urged for more - you desired as well. His eyes never leaving yours as you holstered your thighs just reaching enough over his head as he slowly thrusts into you.  
Uncontrollably a word escaped your lips, as his eyes stare at the way your mouth opens, “Fuck”. The fine lines painted on his face rise into a small smile before his brows scrunch and a moan vibrates against his throat.

Your hands lay against his chest, as one cover slightly over his tattoo and the over his pec. His hands pushed your thighs against him as if it was a Motown beat placed amongst you. 

A slight gasp was heard to his ears as he sees the way you close your eyes as the feeling of his thrust enters you sharply - he loved it so he does it again and again. 

He wanted much more than your audible gasp - he wanted the fucking world and his fucking kingdom to hear how you both ruled in his room. His home. 

Out of combust compulsion at the hand of his, he pushed with the palm of his hands from your backside onto his chest as you can feel your breast placed against his. Literally grinding your body against his torso as his lips found yours. 

Intertwining your tongue with his - the coax of his lips and tongue followed with a loose whimper - causing you to shudder against his body. 

Your arms wrap around the back of his head feeling the clean-shaven hair. As you can feel his harden cock within you, it was warm and wet - enough to loosen your vocal cords against his lips. His hands continued to engulf your body as his thrust sends his cock shallow and deep into your opening - forward and back motion was continuous. 

The room was slowly filled with low moans and groans emitting from your throat as his. Though, you can feel the tremble within his body as it travels to yours. 

“Are you okay?”, A shallow breath followed a whisper of your voice. 

“Yeah”, he croaks.  


It was overwhelming, you thought and he knew. The feeling was too much and it only grew stronger. Yet, both of you didn’t want to stop - if only it could go on eternally. The feel of his hands are tightening as you can feel the opening of your wetness edging on a hill only to fall into an abyss. You were close as he was. Your hips faltered forward quickly pacing to meet his low groans that continue to fall off from his lips. 

Harder it went, the harder the fall - 

A loud groan escapes from his lips, as a form of a layer of sweat is laid over his forehead matching your flushed cheeks. Your groan followed with his. Your head collapses into the crook of his neck as his hands stroke your back intertwining with the layers of your hair.

Though his cock was still entered in - the sensitivity hasn’t fallen - a twitching movement of your hips sent shivers from your spine to his. As you lift your face hovering over his - you can hear the shallow gasp leaving his lips as yours - in sync with one another. His hands stroke the fallen strands of your hair holding your face onto his hands as he placed his lips on yours. Moulding yours with his. His index fingers slowly stroke your cheek as your eyes gaze at his lips forming, 

He whispers, “I love you”, he pauses, “Isn’t that the worse thing you have ever heard”, he comments as his swirling ocean eyes overcome your vision. All you can see was blue - just clear-crystal angelic blue ocean eyes looking into yours.

Your whisper followed, inches away from his plumped lips, “Yes”, with a slight chuckle that engraves his eardrums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr: film-isastory
> 
> The story has now ended! Let me know what you think about this short story down in the comments below!? Don't forget to hit the heart button if you enjoyed this reading! Thank you so much.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you enjoy the story! Greatly appreciate for any hearts and comments down below!


End file.
